Retrouvailles
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Les Six Compagnons - 15 ans après, Corget et Tidou se retrouvent....


**Titre :** Retrouvailles  
**Auteur : **Paradise  
**Pairing : **Tidou/Corget  
**Rating : **MA  
**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, ces textes ne me rapportent rien mis à part quelques troubles mentaux, et si JKR pouvait me donner un peu d'argent, ça me dépannerait.  
**Note : **Écrit pour le concours Miss Lemon 2008 du MDS.  


* * *

Quinze ans. Ça faisait bien quinze ans depuis leur dernière « affaire » ensemble, dans la ville rose.  
Et là, ils se croisaient, comme ça, loin de Lyon, loin de tout leur passé commun, en fait.  
Quinze ans, mais il l'avait reconnu quand même.

« Salut Tidou ! »  
« Salut Corget. »

Les deux anciens chefs des désormais oubliés Compagnons de la Croix-Rousse, face à face.  
Corget m'a beaucoup manqué, après son départ pour Toulouse. Et bien que je sois le dernier arrivé, je l'ai remplacé en tant que chef de bande. Mais je sais qu'à l'époque, quand il était encore notre meneur, et que je le contredisais sans cesse, ça l'énervait profondément, et entre nous il y avait beaucoup de tensions.

« Tu es là pour longtemps ? »  
« J'arrive juste à l'hôtel, pour la conférence sur les nouvelles techniques vétérinaires. »

Corget sourit.

« Je viens d'arriver aussi. Tu veux qu'on prenne une chambre à deux, on pourra discuter comme ça ? »

J'ai envie d'accepter, comme j'ai envie de refuser. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, notre relation a tous deux a toujours été tendue, et ce depuis mon arrivée au lycée de la Croix-Rousse, il y a bien longtemps maintenant.

« Ça marche ! »

Nous nous installons. Lui aussi est là pour une conférence. Il me demande des nouvelles du Tondu, de La Guille, Gnafron, Bistèque et bien sûr Mady et Kafi. Il y a longtemps que Kafi n'est plus avec nous. L'âge et ses blessures ont eu raison de lui, à force. C'est en sa mémoire que je suis devenu vétérinaire, je suppose.  
L'après midi arrive, et je pars à ma conférence. Lui aussi. Avant, nous nous sommes mis d'accord... Ce soir on dine ensemble, et on se boit un verre dans la chambre après.

En fait de verre, on en a bu plusieurs. Pas trop non, je pense que j'ai encore les idées assez claires. Trop, peut-être.

« C'est marrant, depuis que je suis arrivé dans la bande, à l'époque la bande du gros caillou si tu te souviens... »  
« Bien sûr que je me souviens, j'en étais le chef, non ? »  
« Oui, désolé. Donc je disais, depuis cette époque j'ai toujours eu l'impression que je t'énervais plus qu'autre chose, on se contredisait toujours. »  
« C'est vrai. J'avais peur que tu m'éjectes, tu étais bien plus doué que moi pour mener les autres à résoudre nos enquêtes. Mais j'ai apprécié quand tu m'as rendu mon rôle lors de votre expédition à Toulouse, même si j'ai refusé cette faveur. »  
« C'était naturel. »

Assis sur les lits qu'on a rapprochés pour n'en former qu'un -les habitudes ont la vie dure-, notre conversation se poursuit, jusqu'à l'inévitable question....

« Tu t'es marié avec Mady, non ? »

Je souris. A une époque, nous étions tous les six un peu amoureux d'elle. Nous étions juste des gônes, et c'était la première fille à qui nous avions vraiment adressé la parole. Elle n'allait pas au même lycée, elle fréquentait celui des filles, et nous celui des garçons, forcement. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi, depuis des années. Il n'y a que Corget qui était un peu réticent à l'accepter parmi nous. D'ailleurs, elle n'a vraiment fait partie de la bande qu'après son départ.

« Elle a épousé J.B. »  
« J.B. ? »  
« Oui, Le Tondu. »  
« Oh. J'ai toujours cru que vous aviez fini ensemble, et que vous aviez fait plein de petits gônes. »  
« On a perdu le contact quelques années, c'est dommage. Et toi, tu es marié ? »  
« Divorcé. Ça n'a pas marché. Et toi ? »  
« Non. Jamais. »

Je sens qu'il n'a pas envie de m'en dire plus.  
Un silence gêné s'installe, il se ressert un verre, sans m'oublier au passage.

Voilà, maintenant nous avons un peu plus de trente ans, on s'est plus ou moins perdus de vue, après tout à mon tour j'ai quitté Lyon, pour retourner dans ma Provence natale.

« Tu m'as manqué toutes ces années, tu sais ? »

Là, je suis surpris.  
Je crois que l'alcool que Corget a ingurgité fait tomber ses barrières, celles que je me suis donné tant de mal à tenter d'abattre et que jamais je n'ai franchi avant ce soir.

« Tu as l'air surpris. »

Bien sûr que je le suis.

« Je te l'ai dit Corget, je pensais que tu ne m'appréciais pas vraiment. »  
« Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte assez tôt, et je le regrette, mais je t'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié. Tu m'as intrigué dès ton arrivée au lycée, fasciné même, par moments. J'ai commencé à penser à ça peu après mon arrivée à Toulouse, pendant ces deux ans avant de vous revoir. Votre départ a été dur. Le tien surtout. Les lettres, ce n'est pas pareil. Enfin, c'est loin tout ça, maintenant. »

Son regard est triste, perdu dans nos souvenirs. Je sais ce qu'il ressent.  
Si j'étais encore un gône de la Croix-Rousse, je lui sauterais au cou pour qu'il ne se sente plus seul.  
Mais maintenant, je suis plus raisonnable que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, définitivement non.

Je m'approche de lui, et je le prends dans mes bras.  
Comme il y a plus de quinze ans.

Il m'écarte de lui, prend mon visage entre ses mains, et m'embrasse.  
Je sursaute, mais au fond, je crois que je n'attendais que ça depuis longtemps.  
Je lui réponds, il approfondit notre baiser.

Quand, hors d'haleine, nous nous séparons, nous sommes tous deux rouges et essoufflés.  
Tant bien que mal, il repousse verres et bouteille pour éviter qu'ils soient renversés, et attrape mon bras, comme s'il voulait que je ne me sauve pas.  
Je crois savoir ce qu'il va se passer... J'étais apprenti détective après tout, les déductions c'est mon truc... Et j'hésite. Ce serait le moment de tout arrêter, on en reste là et basta.

Mais je n'en ai pas envie.

J'attrape son poignet, et le tire vers moi. Déséquilibré, il me tombe dessus et m'étale sur le lit double.  
A ce contact, je sens que la situation l'excite et le trouble tout autant que moi.

Il se redresse, s'installe à califourchon au dessus de moi, et déboutonne ma chemise. Je lui fais confiance. C'est un de mes plus vieux amis.  
Ma chemise ouverte, il se penche vers moi, M'embrasse à nouveau, puis embrasse mon cou, mon torse. Il joue avec mes tétons, ça devrait me faire mal mais la sensation est toute autre. D'une main, il déboutonne mon pantalon, de l'autre il me caresse.  
Doucement, sa main glissa le long de mon flan, et s'enfonça sous mon pantalon, pour bifurquer vers mon intimité plus que quémandeuse d'attentions. Je frémis et m'entends gémir au contact de la main chaude de Corget, qui à cet instant ne sépare pas son regard du mien.  
Il retire sa main, et entreprend de m'ôter mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Je l'aide en soulevant légèrement mon bassin, je suis incapable de faire autre chose tant j'ai envie qu'il continue. Ses mains reprennent leurs caresses, et Corget détache son regard du mien pour se tourner vers mon sexe dressé. Il me sourit, et du bout de la langue en effleure simplement le bout... et c'est comme une décharge intense qui me traverse de part en part.

Je sais que je ne vais plus être capable de penser correctement, je me contente de ressentir, et de sentir. Sa langue qui court le long de mon sexe, ses mains qui accentuent l'intime caresse.  
Je ne me retiens pas plus longtemps, j'ai à peine le temps de gémir un faible « Corgeeeeeeeeeet ! » que j'ai explosé.  
Avec un simple sourire d'excuse, je regarde Corget, qui n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir. Il s'écarte, simplement.  
J'en profite pour me débarrasser de ma chemise devenue gênante, et je retourne vers lui afin de l'embrasser à nouveau. Sentir mon goût sur ses lèvres est étrange, mais pas dérangeant.  
Je m'aperçois qu'il est lui aussi torse nu, mais je suis incapable de me rappeler quand il a accompli ce miracle.  
Je glisse ma langue dans son cou, le long de son torse, tout en le déshabillant. Je libère enfin sa virilité dressée, et la capture d'une main alors que mon regard plonge dans celui de Corget.  
Je sais ce que je fais. Et je veux voir l'expression de la jouissance que je vais lui procurer arriver sur son visage.

« Tidou ? »  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

C'est à mon tour de lui prodiguer attentions et caresses, auxquelles il répond avec enthousiasme.  
Ma main monte, descend, l'entoure tout entier, et il en redemande. Il n'a pas le temps de me prévenir avant de se libérer, mais je l'ai senti venir. Toujours sans le quitter des yeux, je lèche mes doigts.  
Son teint rougi, ses cheveux blonds, tout ça me rappelle bien des choses... l'expression de jouissance en moins.

Je m'allonge contre lui, et je ne me souvenais pas que son corps était si confortable. À dire vrai, jamais je n'y avais prêté plus attention que ça.  
Toutes ces années, je me suis demandé d'innombrables fois ce qu'il était devenu, ce qu'il se serait passé si nous nous étions revus après la ville rose, après que j'aie compris ce que je ressentais vis à vis de lui... Mais jamais je n'ai cherché à le revoir. Par peur, probablement.

Corget semble remarquer que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, et se croit chargé de m'en tirer à l'aide de caresses qui ont pour effet de bien vite éveiller à nouveau ma virilité.  
Il m'adresse sa moue taquine, que j'adorais tant, me retourne sur le ventre, et écarte mes fesses.  
Un instant intrigué, je crois comprendre ce qui m'attend et j'appréhende un peu.  
Je me trompe. Corget a autre chose en tête pour le moment.  
Il glisse sa langue entre mes fesses, et redessine l'anneau qu'il y trouve en en retraçant les contours avec sa salive. J'étais crispé suite à cet inattendu, mais j'arrive à me détendre et à profiter pleinement de ce que Corget m'apporte. Je sens sa langue passer l'anneau, et s'introduire en moi. C'est étrange, mais pas désagréable, je dois l'avouer.  
Après ça, il fera de moi ce qu'il voudra, je ne pense pas connaître mieux un jour. Je me sens si bien là... Juste là... Quand sa langue atteint un point insoupçonné. Quand une douce chaleur monte à nouveau, dans mon ventre, puis mon visage, et pour finir explose.  
Je jouis une seconde fois, sans même qu'il ait touché à ma verge.

Il lève la tête vers moi. Je ne sais pas quelle expression affiche mon visage, mais Corget semble en être satisfait... Je fais mine d'ignorer son air supérieur, et me lève sous son regard interrogateur.  
Je fouille quelques secondes dans mon sac, et quand il voit ce que j'en sors, son regard s'éclaire.

« Toujours aussi prévoyant, Tidou ! »  
« Le temps n'efface pas tous nos défauts, je le crains. »

Je le rejoins sur le lit, et lui tends un des préservatifs que je suis allé chercher.  
Il l'ouvre, le sort de son emballage, et me fait signe d'approcher encore.  
Il a décidé que ce serait moi, cette fois-ci. Je dis ça comme si je pensait qu'il y aurait d'autres fois comme celle-ci. Qui sait ?  
De quelques attouchements, il regonfle mon sexe, et délicatement le recouvre de la pellicule protectrice.  
Soit.  
Il s'installe sur le ventre, mais je lui demande de se retourner. Je tiens à le voir. Ça peut sembler idiot, mais j'ai besoin de le voir pour y croire.  
Je cale ses jambes sur mes épaules, et j'humecte mes doigts.  
Je le pénètre d'un doigt pour l'habituer, puis j'ajoute un second. Quelques mouvements en ciseau pour le détendre, il gémit déjà. Un troisième doigt pour bien le préparer, et il me supplie d'arrêter ça et de le prendre.  
J'ai toujours été magnanime, et je ne manquerai pas à ma réputation cette fois encore...  
Je retire mes doigts, me positionne à son entrée, et le pénètre doucement.  
Son souffle se coupe, tout comme le mien. Un instant, je crains de l'avoir mal préparé. Puis il me murmure de continuer.  
J'entame alors de longs va-et-viens, mais il me somme d'aller plus vite, plus fort. J'accélère, je deviens plus violent dans mes coups de reins. Corget se tord délicieusement sous moi, quant à l'expression de son visage... je suppose que j'avais la même précédemment.

Corget jouit en même temps que moi, en hurlant un magistral « putain, Tidou ! » que tout l'hôtel a du entendre.

Je me retire, ôte le préservatif, le noue et le jette dans la corbeille de la salle de bains, puis retourne auprès de Corget. Alors qu'il reprend son souffle, je remarque que nos corps s'emboitent parfaitement.

Maintenant, qui sait ce qu'il se passera demain ? Est-ce que nous mettrons ça sur le dos de l'alcool, bien qu'aucun de nous deux n'ait bu suffisamment pour prétendre à l'ivresse ?  
J'ai bien envie de penser « on verra bien demain. » Mais Corget a envie de me parler.

« Je dois t'avouer un truc, Tidou. »  
« Oui ? »  
« Je ne suis pas venu pour une conférence, je t'ai menti. Je suis venu pour toi. Juste pour toi. »

Sa voix s'efface comme il s'endort. Je me tourne vers lui, et glisse ma main dans ses cheveux blonds.  
Je ne crains plus le lendemain de nos retrouvailles, à présent.

* fin *

_Les Six Compagnons _sont une oeuvre de P.J. Bonzon.  
Fiction écrite à l'occasion du concours "Miss Lemon 2008" du MDS.

* * *

=)


End file.
